


SAKURA School Simulator: the Story

by 3at_my_4ss



Category: SAKURA School Simulator
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bijuu Mike - Freeform, Drama, Eventual Romance, Fanfiction, Love Confessions, Mobile app, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SAKURA School Simulator - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3at_my_4ss/pseuds/3at_my_4ss
Summary: Sakura High School, a private academy located in a small town, Sakura Town, a little off of Tokyo.There's a bigger threat to the town other than the yakuza, a threat that's only active in the dead of the night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The characters and places named in this all come from SAKURA School Simulator. I claim ownership of nothing, but the plot. Some of the events that take place in this fanfiction do and don't happen in the app.  
> I'm writing this for fun and hope you enjoy reading this.

“We stayed out late again,” a sister complained to her brother, the two walking home from the park. The boy huffs, “And? We’ll make it home just like any other day.”

“Yeah, but aniki told us not to stay out too late.”

“That’s because he doesn’t want us to see what the adults do at ni-!”

The ground trembles as a large boom echoes around the children, the trembles occurring one after another. Similar to a giant’s footsteps.

“W-what’s that,” the girl asks her brother as the two move closer to each other, soon hurrying behind the closest house. They peep around the corner before their eyes widen as their sight is greeted by a roaming statue. The metal figure is tall in height, its body similar to a woman's. Its made of gold and shines a bit in the moonlight, the children watching the statue walk with amazement in their eyes. The brother turns to his sister, “Mio, we have to tell aniki about this!”

She arches her eyebrows, “But aniki might get mad at us, Yuta.”

The boy grins, “He won’t be mad when we tell him about what we just saw!”

~

“Huh,” the young man questions as he looks to the children, a friend standing against the wall next to him. Yuta’s eyes sparkle, “Yeah and it was huge!”

Mio nods vigorously, “It was and it was hunched over like a monster! We couldn’t see what kind of statue it was, but we saw it walking!”

“This is why I tell you two not to stay up late,” the older sighs, “the lack of sleep is getting to your heads.”

“It’s not, aniki,” Yuta protests, “We saw it!”

The young man smiles sweetly as he bends over, “Alright, alright. I believe you. Now, run along before the headmaster finds out you two snuck on campus.”

The two children nod before hurrying through the door to their left, the taller young man chuckling softly.

“You have a way with kids, Yuki-senpai.”

“That, I do,” he sighs, “I don’t understand it myself, but those two stick to me like glue.”

The taller laughs, “You’ll make a good mother, one day.”

“Don’t you mean ‘father’, Egawa?”

“Nope,” the first year muses as he hurries through the doors, Yuki blinking before he follows his lowerclassman as a dull bell tone sounds. The two come to the roof of Sakura High to skip the classes they don’t want to bother with. Egawa skips ballet practice and Yuki skips marathon practice from time to time.

Yuki, “How’s your English lessons coming along?”

Egawa, “It’s easier, thanks to your tutoring. You know, when I first met you, I thought you were a delinquent.”

Yuki smiles nervously, “It’s the hair, isn’t it?”

The taller nods, the shorter scratching his cheek with his index finger. It’s then the two pass by a young woman with dark teal hair, round glasses over her golden orbs. Her long hair rests on her shoulder, in a ponytail tied with a red ribbon. She’s a first-year, Egawa knows a little bit about her.

Yuki bows his head politely and the girl responds with the same gesture, Egawa eyeballing her as she goes into the cooking classroom.

“For someone as popular as her, she’s not much of a talker.”

Yuki puts his hands on his hips, “Don’t be rude.”

“I’m not ‘mom’, I was just thinking aloud.”

“I’m not a mom,” Yuki mumbles, the two walking into the library.

~

Yuta and Mio sit in the sandbox facing each other, both looking around before they start whispering.

“Who, do you think, made that statue,” Mio asks with a curious grin.

“I don’t know,” Yuta answers with the same grin, both bubbling with excitement. The siblings blink as a shadow looms over them, looking to their left.

“Perhaps,” the person begins, “I can help discover the answer to your question.”

~

Yuki stretches as he, and his classmates, make their way back to the classroom to collect their bags. One of his classmates yawn, “I wonder if the third years left already, they’re in their classrooms before it’s time for everyone to leave.”

Yuki pushes his glasses back up his nose, “Their Japanese and English lessons are towards the end of the day,” he sighs, “Lucky bastards.”

“I’m shocked you didn’t skip marathon practice, Yuki,” another student comments, the group entering their classroom on the second floor. There’s also the library, computer room, science room, and cooking room on this level. The third floor is where the music and art classes are along with the third-years and the student council meeting room. On the first floor are the first-years and the teachers’ room along with the shoe lockers. The headmaster of the school can be found pacing around the gates outside the front of the building.

 

Yuki blinks as he walks towards his shoe locker, Egawa leaning against it with his shoes already changed. The tall first year has wild dark brown hair, his expression stern. His personality, however, is far from it.

“Are we going to the cafe again today,” the second-year asks as he changes shoes, Egawa looking to his phone.

“Yeah. Also,” the two start to walk out the school, “can I stay over your place?”

Yuki, “Why?”

Egawa, “I just want to.”

Yuki pouts, “If you stay over, that means late night snacks,” he sighs, “you’re lucky my parents went on a cruise a while ago.”

The taller slowly grins, “Can we raid their room?”

“Already done,” the shorter starts grinning as well, “I found their secret stash of sake.”

 

~

Yuki hums softly as he gently shakes the plastic bag in his hands, a sandwich for himself and three rice balls for Egawa. The two plan on drinking the liquor when they have snacks close by.

He takes a step as something else does, the ground trembling in response. The second-year blinks before his eyes drift up, his lids spreading further apart at what greets his eyes. A large statue of a woman slowly walks past him a street away, its body made of gold. With each step, the ground shook and trembled.

Yuki couldn’t believe his eyes; what the children told him was true.

“You have questions,” a male’s calm voice speaks, “and I have some answers.”

 

Yuki blinks before he turns around, his eyes widening when he sees a short cat person wearing a butler’s suit and the first-year girl with the round glasses, the handle of a katana in her hands and the dull side of the blade resting on her shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki blinks before he turns around, his eyes widening when he sees a short cat person wearing a butler’s suit and the first-year girl with the round glasses, the handle of a katana in her hands and the dull side of the blade resting on her shoulder. She looks at her upperclassmen with a bored expression, her eyes drifting to the golden statue walking to her right. The cat jumps off the roof and lands in front of Yuki, “Pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I downloaded SAKURA School Simulator a couple of days ago, due to watching Bijuu Mike play it, and I got inspired to write this when I was playing as the Cat Butler Robot and flew through the waterways.

Yuki slowly closes the door to his house, Egawa in the second-year’s room playing video games. He stands with his back against the door as his mind processes what he was told a few minutes ago along with who and what he saw.

*

“You have questions,” a male’s calm voice speaks, “and I have some answers.”

Yuki blinks before he turns around, his eyes widening when he sees a short cat person wearing a butler’s suit and the first-year girl with the round glasses, the handle of a katana in her hands and the dull side of the blade resting on her shoulder. She looks at her upperclassmen with a bored expression, her eyes drifting to the golden statue walking to her right.

 

The cat jumps off the roof and lands in front of Yuki, “Pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Cat Butler Robot, but you may call me CBR or Nekori. That statue over there is one of the many reasons I was created.”

“...what do you mean,” Yuki asks, confusion written all over him. CBR gestures towards the golden statue, “That statue, along with its smaller silver twin, are patrolling as if they’re looking for something. My friend and I follow them around, but we’ve recently discovered something.”

“There are skeletons in the sewers and they’re close to making their way out,” the first year says, looking back at Yuki. He blinks, “U-um...you are?”

“Tamaki Rina,” she lifts her chin as she says her name, tilting it to the side. She’s shorter than Yuki.

“Y-Yuki Taiga.”

Tamaki, “I know who you are, senpai.”

“And I know the both of you,” Nekori moves his paws behind his back, “we’ll have to discuss things at a later time. Yuki-san, please come to the amusement park with Tamaki-san when school lets out for the day. I’ll be waiting in front of the bear theater.”

*

“That you, Yuki?”

“Y-yeah,” the second-year answers, walking in his room. Egawa looks at him, “You were out for a long while.”

Yuki sighs, “There was a line,” he lies, sitting next to his lowerclassman as he sets the plastic bag between them.

~

“Yuta and Mio,” CBR muses as he lands next to the children, “you two are out late again.”

Yuta puffs up a cheek, “That’s because I had to go looking for Mio.”

“Not true,” the girl huffs, “I was looking for you! After the ‘Sheckers’ show was over, you disappeared!”

“I went to go buy snacks,” the boy huffs, the cat butler laughing nervously.

“Come along, children,” he presses his paws against their back, “best you head home, you’ve seen the things that lurk around in the night. It’s not safe for you to be by yourselves.”

~

Everyone in class 2-1 looks to the door as it opens, Tamaki standing there.

“Yuki-senpai,” she nods her head behind her, “School’s done, we need to go.”

As she walks away, one of Yuki’s classmates look at him slyly.

“Yuki. You didn’t tell me you were dating a first-year. You sly dog!”

“I’m not,” he groans before lying, “she and I are neighbors and our parents know each other.”

“Lucky you’re dating someone like Tamaki,” another student chimes, “she has a nice rack.”

“She has a nice body period.”

Yuki pinches the bridge of his nose as his male classmate start to murmur about Tamaki’s body. It’s then another first-year walks through the door.

“Come on, Yuki-senpai, I want to finish the drink I left at your house.”

“Egawa,” he walks towards the taller, “I’m not going straight home today,” he says as the two begin to walk. The taller looks at the shorter, his eyebrow raised. Yuki has green hair slicked up in spikes and down, two strands in front of his ear. He wears gray glasses with eyelashes around the top and a magenta hair clip, a gift from a young family member.

Egawa met Yuki on the fourth day of school. The second-year was on the roof staring at the clouds when the first-year saw him. Yuki was standing with his back to the door so Egawa only saw his hairstyle. Thinking Yuki was a delinquent, the taller tried to slowly back away, but his heel kicked against the door. From that day forth, the two have been very close.

Tamaki has a best friend too, but you’ll meet him later.

Egawa, “We’re going to the cafe?”

Yuki, “I’m going to the amusement park. I’ve got someone that wants me to meet up with them.”

Egawa playfully gasps, “Yuki-senpai...I...I thought that you and I....”

“Huh,” Yuki questions, the taller covering his face.

“And I devoted myself to you, senpai. How cruel!”

“What are you on about,” the shorter sighs, “you better cut it out before you cause a scene.”

 

The two stop walking at the school’s gates, Tamaki standing there.

“Come on,” she says before she starts to move, Yuki saying his goodbyes before following the first-year girl. Egawa sighs, “I guess I’m on my own today.”

He shrugs before walking in the direction of the cake shop, humming softly as he spots some friends from his class.

~

Tamaki looks to her car then Yuki’s, looking between the two vehicles once more before walking towards the blue one. Yuki wanted to ask if the shorter knew how to drive, but decided not to.   
  


He reaches in his school bag for his keys as he approaches the car.

~

Nekori smiles, “Welcome to the amusement park, you two!”

 

Yuki blinks, “Why are the Aida siblings here?”

 

“Because we know about the statues too,” Yuta and Mio state at the same time, wide grins on their faces. The older sighs, “Don’t get into too much trouble, alright?”

 

“The four of you,” CBR gestures to the Ferris wheel, “please follow me to the Ferris wheel. We have much to discuss.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cigarette in Egawa’s mouth shakes to the movement of his shoe tapping, Yuki blinking when he sees the first-year.
> 
> “The only time you smoke is when something’s bothering you,” he walks towards the taller, “what’s up?”

Nekori looks out the window of the Ferris wheel as it slowly begins to rise, “My original plan was to handle the situation by myself and I didn’t take into accord that civilians would find out about them. Tamaki-san is the first member of our little group.”

 

Tamaki’s leaned back in the chair with her legs spread, she wearing a tank top and baggy jeans. Her eyes are looking out the window, “I was out buying things for my mom when I saw the statue for the first time.”

CBR, “I didn’t want to get any of you involved, but I decided that I would resolve this situation faster with help.”

Tamaki, “I fight the skeletons before they emerge from the waterways, but I haven’t been able to recently due to school. There’s one gold skeleton and the rest are silver.”

Yuki, “You’ve been fighting them by yourself?”

Tamaki shrugs, “I don’t see why not. Besides, it’s best to handle the few I can now before this spreads out to the world.”

Yuki looks towards the Aida siblings, they busy talking about how high up they are.

 

“What about those two? They can’t fight.”

 

CBR looks to Yuki, “I hope you don’t mind protecting them. From what they told me, you’ve warned them about staying out too late.”

 

“I have,” the second-year sighs, “many, many times I’ve warned them.”

 

“I’m going to take a stroll in the waterways,” Tamaki states as the Ferris wheel slows down to a stop, “Nekori’s probably going to follow the statues around town.”

 

“I want to go in the waterways,” Yuta shouts, Mio nodding in agreement. Yuki crosses his arms, “You two are going home, you’re too young to get involved in something like this.”

 

“I don’t mind if they come,” Tamaki shrugs as the doors to their cart open, “just so long as they stay out the way.”

 

“Yay,” the siblings shout as they follow her, Yuki unable to stop them.

 

“Go with them,” CBR sighs, “Tamaki-san can provide you with a weapon if you need one.”

 

~

 

“How did you three become so close,” the first-year asks as the group trudges through the sewers, Yuta and Mio holding on to Yuki’s sweatpants.

 

“Their parents and mine are friends and, since they were away on so many business-related trips, my parents gave me the task of looking after them. They view me as a big brother and call me ‘aniki’. Ah,” he looks to the children, “are you scared?”

 

Yuta puffs up his cheeks as Mio shakes her head, Yuki laughing nervously as the four continue to walk. Tamaki opens her mouth to speak, but stops and holds up her hand. The second-year stops walking as the first-year pulls out her katana, creeping towards the corner.

 

~

 

Egawa hums as he skips down the street, stopping mid-skip after turning the corner. In front of him is a group of silver skeletons, standing with their backs towards the first-year.

 

He slowly puts his foot down then takes a step back, creeping away from the boney creatures and going the short way home with nervous sweat all over his body.

 

~ 

 

Tamaki jumps from the corner then charges forward stopping when she sees nothing there. Yuki walks towards her, “What’s wrong?”

 

“There’s nothing here. The skeletons aren’t here. I-,” she turns towards the second-year, “when did this happen?”

 

She’s talking about the Aida siblings in Yuki’s arms.

 

“When you charged forward, they climbed up.”

 

The first-year turns away from him, “Those bag of bones must’ve left here completely. It’s not safe for anyone to be out this late, the streets must be crawling with them.”

 

Yuki, “For now, we need to get these two home.”

 

~

 

“Tamaki-chan!”

 

She looks in the direction she heard her name, her mood brightening when she sees who it is.

 

“Kumane-kun,” she muses softly, “you ready to race?”

 

“Possibly,” the taller grins, “only if you’re ready to lose again!”

 

“Yeah right,” Tamaki huffs as she moves all her hair back in a high ponytail as Kumane stretches. His bangs hang over his eyes and the color black, his eyes a pale blue.

The two have been friends since junior high; Kumane’s the reason Tamaki agreed to help Nekori. She wants to protect him.

 

“Tamaki,” one of her female classmates call, “you aren’t running with me and the girls?”

 

Tamaki, “Next time, Mihara.”

 

Mihara and Tamaki have known each other since birth, their fathers best friends. Mihara has reddish-brown hair held in pigtails by dusty pink hair ties, her eyes a dark blue.

The students in 1-1 are currently at marathon practice, wearing their gym uniform.

Yuki’s with 2-1 in their classroom.

 

Kumane and Tamaki walk to the starting line, getting in the runner’s prep position as their classmates jog by them.

 

Kumane, “Three.”

 

Tamaki, “Two.”

 

Both, “One,” they shout as they take off, side-by-side.

 

“Are they racing again,” one of their classmates asks as the two run past him. Another smirks, “Those two are so close, I wouldn’t be shocked if they started dating.”

 

“Wait, they aren’t? I could’ve sworn they were!”

 

“Nope, neither have confessed and they both deny that they feel romantically about one another.”

 

“I bet they’re lying about not liking each other.”

 

“Who knows, ah, looks like Tamaki’s taken the lead.”

 

~

 

Yuki blinks as he feels his phone vibrate against his thigh, drying his hands off before checking it. He got an email from Egawa.

 

“I wonder what he wants to talk about,” the second-year mumbles before leaving the bathroom.

 

~

 

The cigarette in Egawa’s mouth shakes to the movement of his shoe tapping, Yuki blinking when he sees the first-year.

 

“The only time you smoke is when something’s bothering you,” he walks towards the taller, “what’s up?”

 

“You remember when the Aida siblings told you about a moving statue?”

 

“Yea-,” Yuki’s eyes widen, “You don’t mean…!”   
  


“Yeah…,” Egawa looks away from the shorter, “I saw it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can't buy cigarettes in SAKURA School Simulator. The way I described Tamaki and Yuki aren't how they look in the app either, in fact, they two are the characters you play as. You can change their looks and their names, the default names for the two are Tamaki Rina and Yuki Taiga.  
> You can be Aida Yuta, but you can change his or CBR's looks. You can't play as Aida Mio, she follows her brother around.
> 
> Again, this is a fanfiction, I just want to remind people this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's short, I'm sorry.....

The bell sounds, students going to their next class or prepare for their next lesson. On the roof is Yuki with Egawa, both their expression pale and the aura about them a bit depressing. The taller flicked the bub of his cigarette over the railing, the shorter sighing before looking at him.

 

“Don’t tell Tamaki or the Aida siblings about what you saw.”

 

Egawa raises an eyebrow, “Why?”

 

“You’d have to join our little group,” Yuki explains, “there’s five of us and we’ve all seen the statue. Tamaki’s seen the skeletons.”

 

“That’s what I saw.”

 

“I thought you said you saw the statue.”

 

“I thought the skeletons were the statues.”

 

Yuki opens his mouth to speak, but stops when the door to the roof opens, a third-year walking through it.

 

“You two are up here? Don’t you have classes to get to?”

 

“No, Mugita-senpai,” the two say with disappointment in their voices, the older walking towards them. He blinks, “Am I interrupting something?”

 

~

 

Tamaki pushes her lips together as she walks down the hallway, blush on her cheeks and a can of cola in her hands. Kumane gave her this a few minutes ago, the metal cold against her fingers.

 

She makes as soft, happy noise as she closes her eyes.

 

“Someone’s happy,” Mihara chimes as she walks next to her friend, “Kumane-kun must’ve done something nice for you.”

 

“He did,” Tamaki muses softly, lovingly touching the can. The shorter huffs, “I don’t see why you haven’t confessed yet. If you don’t someone else might...though I doubt that’ll happen anytime soon.”

 

The taller closes her eyes, “That’s because you girls have high expectations. Your ‘dream guy’ isn’t anywhere in Sakura town.”

 

“One can dream,” Mihara defends playfully, “you better finish that cola before we get to our cooking lesson.”

 

“Yeah. Ah,” the taller pulls out her phone then sends a text to Yuki, “done. He better not be late.”

 

“Who,” Mihara asks, blinking when Tamaki doesn’t answer her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also sorry about long it takes to publish a chapter....


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki turns sharply around the corner, almost tripping as he ran down the street. He looks over his shoulder, “I lost them,” he cheers before looking back ahead, his eyes slowly widening. In front of him stood the silver statue of a woman. Its shorter compared to the golden one, but it still towered over a human.
> 
> The second-year slides to a stop then turns to run the other way, stopping when he sees the skeleton hoard. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. Yuki’s trapped.
> 
> His head turns from the skeletons to the statue, his hands trembling. He didn’t know what to do, he left his phone with Egawa and Yuta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks goes out to whoever left kudos!
> 
> Also, some of the outfits I describe in this aren't an option on the app
> 
> When this is done, I'll have a long end notes talking about my original plans for this UwU

Yuki blinks when he only sees Yuta and Tamaki, walking towards the two. They’re at the park.

 

“Where’s Mio and Nekori,” he asks. Yuta’s pouting, “Mio’s sick.”

 

Tamaki, “And CBR said he’d be a bit late.”

 

~

 

“I wasn’t laughing,” Nekori shouts before slamming his paw against the ground, the white and pink bears falling back. One gets up, “Bullshit! I saw you!”

 

Another one growls, “Now I’m really pissed!”

 

CBR laughs sadly before turning and running, the fifteen bears following him. All he wanted to do was ask if he could use their theater for a bit, they’re the ones that forced him to watch the show.

 

~

 

“I suppose we can go meet with our intel without him,” Tamaki says as she stands from the bench, Yuta still pouting.

 

“Come on,” Yuki muses before picking the younger up, “Mio would want you to tell her about what she missed.”

 

“I guess,” Yuta mumbles.

 

~

 

Yuki’s eyes dart around as Tamaki knocks on the door, putting her hands on her hips as she waits. Just as she was about to knock again, the door opens to reveal a man with brown hair and glasses. He has a green round creature on his shoulder and green headphones on.

 

“I wasn’t expecting you until tomorrow,” he huffs before looking at the other two behind Tamaki, “These two apart of your group now?”

 

“Yup,” she turns to them, “This guy’s Bijuu Mike. He doesn’t tell anyone his real name,” she then points to the creature, “and that thing is Scrub-chan.”

 

“Hey,” Bijuu shields Scrub-chan, “Scrub-chan is not a ‘thing’! Anyway, follow me.”

 

The taller leads the three into his recording room, he sitting behind his computers.

 

“Mike’s good with computers,” Tamaki explains, “I’ve been asking him to hack into the security cameras around certain areas of the town to track the movement of the statues and skeletons.”

 

“They’ve been moving towards the highways,” Bijuu says as he pulls up a video, “see? I think that way leads to the amusement park.”

 

“I wonder who made them,” Yuta muses, “the skeletons and statues.”

 

“I bet it was the Sakuma  Corporation ,” Tamaki says with venom, “those sick bastards will make anything that’ll bring in some money.”

 

“Language,” Yuki huffs as he covers Yuta’s ears, “and the Yakuza across the street from our school could also be responsible.”

 

“Ha,” the first-year scoffs, “I doubt that with a high level of confidence. Their boss doesn’t have the balls.”

 

“Hey scrubs,” Bijuu coos as he points at his screen, “while you were talking, I was able to find a camera in the highway system.”

 

“Watch it later on tonight and text me what you find,” Tamaki says before walking, “I’m going to do some research of my own. Yuki-senpai, I suggest you take Yuta home.”

 

“Can you spend the night, aniki?”

 

“Possibly,” the taller smiles sweetly, “my mom’s probably got your sister in my room.”

 

Yuta’s eyes sparkle, “Can the other aniki stay over too?”

 

“Who,” the second-year asks as he and the child leave the house, Bijuu poking Scrub-chan’s cheek.

 

“The tall aniki that you were with when me and Mio came to tell you about the statues!”

 

“He must be talking about Egawa,” Yuki concludes mentally.

 

“Well,” the taller thinks for a moment, “If he wants to.”

 

~

 

Yuta and Egawa bounce side to side in the chair they’re sitting in as they wait for Yuki to finish cooking, forks and spoons in their hands. Soon, a plate full of curry is placed in front of the two.

 

“Thanks for the cook,” they shout before digging in, Yuki taking off the apron he put on then hanging it up. He walks towards the door, “I’ll be back, I’m going to buy something for us to drink.”

 

“Get cola,” Yuta shouts with his mouth full, Egawa nodding in agreement.

 

“A cola and spicy curry,” the second-year sighs, “I’m shocked these two aren’t related.”

 

~

 

Yuki was expecting to see the golden statue roaming, but he didn’t. He heard the echoing of its footsteps though.

 

“I wonder if Tamaki and Nekori are patrolling tonight,” he asks mentally, a bag with a large bottle of cola in his hands. He sighs, “They probably are...before I head back, I should stop by my place and see if Mio’s doing okay. Maybe I could swing by Bijuu Mike’s place and ask him a few questions.”

 

The second-year blinks as he heard footsteps behind him, his movements halting. He slowly looks over his shoulder to see a hoard of silver skeletons, Tamaki nowhere to be seen.

 

~

 

The first-year has her hair up in a sloppy bun and a snack next to her keyboard, scrolling through and article about the Sakuma  Corporation . She had to do a lot of searching and call Bijuu Mike for a bit more help in order to find this article.

 

“Nothing about statues or skeletons,” she mumbles to herself before noticing her phone, the screen lighting up. Tamaki reaches for it then reads the email she got from Kumane, he telling her to go to sleep.

 

The first-year smiles softly before gently touching her phone screen with her lips, “I’ll sleep in a bit, I promise.”

 

~

 

“This just had to happen,” Yuki shouts as he runs, the skeletons slowly gaining on him. The second-year slipped through alleyways, hopped over fences, and even slid over the hood of a car. He couldn’t shake the large group of silver skeletons off of him.

 

Yuki turns sharply around the corner, almost tripping as he ran down the street. He looks over his shoulder, “I lost them,” he cheers before looking back ahead, his eyes slowly widening. In front of him stood the silver statue of a woman. Its shorter compared to the golden one, but it still towered over a human.

 

The second-year slides to a stop then turns to run the other way, stopping when he sees the skeleton hoard. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. Yuki’s trapped.

 

His head turns from the skeletons to the statue, his hands trembling. He didn’t know what to do, he left his phone with Egawa and Yuta.

 

Just as he was about to dart towards the statue and attempt to slide between its legs, someone taller than him scoops him up bridal style.

 

“H-hey,” Yuki protests before wrapping his arms around the person’s neck as he began to run towards the statue. It moves to grab the two, but the taller male does a spin move then runs between the silver statue’s legs, bursting through the first door he gets to then slamming it shut.

 

“You-,” Yuki gets cut off by the taller covering his mouth with his index finger, the second-year blinking. He notices the person’s looks. Black hair, the front spikes in different directions. Pale green eyes that would pop out more if his bangs were down. He’s taller than Yuki and wears glasses.

 

“We don’t know each other, but I’m in the same class as you. Yuki Taiga, I’m assuming.”

 

The shorter nods as the taller moves his finger, he moving to peep out the window. This house has been up for sale for a while now, and the seller has finished furnishing it. There’s a coffee table and a couch, but no kitchen equipment.

 

“The coast is clear,” the taller second-year states before turning to the shorter, “get home as quickly as possible. Also, try not to tell anyone about the skeletons and statues.”

 

Yuki watches as his classmate leaves, astonishment written all over him. He stands up then looks to his hand, the bag not there.

 

“I dropped the bag...great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How the characters look ((I took them off because the game was updated recently))


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, the game's been getting these amazing updates so I'm going to be going back and updating this story from time to time.  
> The updates are also the reason I haven't been uploading chapters.

Tamaki, “It’s unusual for you to buy me food. What are you about to tell me?”

 

Cat Butler Robot scratches his cheek with his paw, “It’s about...my creator….”

 

The first-year blinks, “What about them?”

 

“More like,” the cat butler averts his eyes from her, “it...alien it. I,” Nekori sighs, “was made by beings from beyond this world. In order for you to trust me, I had to lie about who created me.”

 

He looks back at Tamaki, her expression unchanged. He blinks, “You don’t seemed too surprised about it.”

 

She shrugs, “You haven’t done anything to harm anyone, so far, so I don’t see the problem with whoever created you.”

 

“There’s another problem,” Nekori smiles nervously, “there’s a program, currently in my system, that another group is after. An...alien group.”

 

“And here I thought the Sakuma Corporation might’ve been responsible for the statues and skeletons,” Tamaki’s eyes sparkle as she leans forward in her chair, the two at the cafe.

 

“What if those aliens that are after you are the ones that made the statues come to life?!”

 

“D-don’t be so loud,” CBR hushes as he holds his paws up, shocked at her sudden burst of energy.

 

“Think about it,” she smirks, “those alien bastards could be using the states as surveillance on you! Bijuu said that they were heading towards the amusement park, where you are all the time!”

 

“My God, you might be on to something.”

 

Tamaki chuckles, “I know I am. I’ll tell Yuki-senpai my theory when I get to school.”

 

“Won’t you get in trouble? It’s past your Japanese lesson time.”

 

“I’m going to hop the fence on the side of the school,” she explains as she stands up, “by the time I get there, it’ll be time for English Lessons.”

 

~

 

Yuki pushes his lips together as he stares at the person in front of him, he not looking back. This is the guy that saved the second-year last night. Why isn’t he saying anything and how come Yuki’s only noticing him now?

 

“I’ll find out his name when the roll is called in class,” he mentally states, “and then I’ll confront him during lunch time.”

 

“You’re going to burn the fish if you keep staring at me,” the taller says without looking, “I suggest you focus.”

 

Before the shorter had the chance to speak, the doors to the classroom burst open.

 

“Tamaki,” Yuki questions as he blinks.

 

“I’m borrowing Yuki-senpai,” she says as she drags the second-year out the classroom, everyone still confused.

 

~

 

“You can’t just pull me out of class like that,” Yuki huffs as Tamaki drags him in the library. She lets go of his wrist then turns to look at him, “CBR was made by aliens!”

 

“Huh,” the taller questions after he blinks twice, the first-year’s eyes sparkling with excitement.

 

“Do you,” his eyes twitch to the side then looks back at her, “like aliens?”

 

She blushes then averts her eyes, her hands behind her back.

 

“I...think they’re cool, I mean, they’re much smarter than we are and all.”

 

The taller hums with a soft smile, the shorter huffing.

 

“A-anyway! I think if we find the aliens that are after Nekori then we should be able to stop the statues too!”

 

Yuki, “What about the skeletons?”

 

The first-year opens her mouth to speak, but stops when the doors to the library slide open.

 

“Oh? Am I interrupting something,” Egawa asks as he blinks.

 

“Yes,” Tamaki says sternly. The taller first-year lazily waves his hand, “If it’s about the statues and skeletons then I already know about them,” he sighs, his eyes widening after he realizes what he just said. Yuki reacted the same.

 

“So,” Tamaki looks between the two, “he knows, huh?”

 

~

 

“I’m sorry,” the second-year says as he bows his head, he sitting properly in front of Nekori and Tamaki. Egawa’s next to him, a nervous sweat visible as he averts his eyes.

The four are at the park, sitting in front of the maze while the Aida siblings are chasing after one another.

 

“There’s no need to apologize,” the robot cat sighs, “I understand that your goal was to protect him.”

 

The first-year male looks at Nekori, “So...what’s going on exactly? Yuki-senpai told me a little bit about the situation, but I was still a bit confused.”

 

“Before that,” Tamaki looks to the second-year, “is there anyone else that knows?”

 

Yuki lifts his head, “Did you see the guy that sat in front of me when you walked into the cooking class?”

 

Tamaki nods, “Do you know his name?”

 

“No, I didn’t know he existed until recently.”

 

She nods then crosses her arms, “I’m going to go chat with Bijuu about a few things.”

 

As she leaves, CBR looks at Egawa. He smiles softly, “Alright. I’ll tell you about everything we’ve uncovered.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki sneezes midstep, Tamaki turning to look at him. The two are currently on the first floor of the castle, unaware of Kumane around the corner.
> 
> “Are you alright?”
> 
> “Yeah,” the second-year says after he sniffs, “what do you want to talk about?”
> 
> “There’s...someone I have a crush on and he was sitting at the table next to ours.”
> 
> The taller blinks, “Was it the second-year?”
> 
> She shakes her head.

Egawa and Bijuu Mike clap their palms together, “Thanks for the food,” they say at the same time, Tamaki and Yuki saying their thanks softly before breaking her chopsticks. The four, along with a few familiar faces from school, are currently at the hot springs castle. The original plan was that the four would come here and discuss a few things while they relaxed a bit, but they can’t discuss anything with so many people around them.

 

“I didn’t think so many of our classmates would come here after school,” Yuki says with a nervous smile waving at whoever speaks to him.

 

“There,” Tamaki nods to the table next to her, “that’s the guy that sits in front of you.”

 

“Ye-. Must you two eat that way,” the second-year sighs as he looks to the taller two sitting in front of him and Tamaki.

 

“Hey,” Bijuu straightens his back as he puffs up his chest, “This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for me. You think I can afford the price of this food?”

 

“I thought you were a Youtuber,” Tamaki states before eating, slightly turning her head and looking next to her as Bijuu huffs. Next to the tall second-year is Kumane, he grinning then laughing with some friends.

 

The first-year turns to the second-year next to her, “Can I talk to you for a bit?”

 

“Sure,” Yuki says as a question before following Tamaki, Kumane curiously watching.

 

“I’ll be back,” he says as he stands up, Egawa’s eyes on the second-year while Bijuu continues to eat.

 

“Anekawa Makoto,” he says as he looks at the first-year, “who might you be?”

 

“Egawa Syougo,” he answers, “how close are you to Yuki-senpai?”

 

“He’s a classmate,” Anekawa answers, “nothing more and nothing less. What about you? How close are you to Yuki?”

 

Egawa, “He’s my closest friend.”

 

“That’s what they all say,” the older states as he pushes his glasses back up his nose. The first-year slowly sneers at him, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

~

 

Yuki sneezes midstep, Tamaki turning to look at him. The two are currently on the first floor of the castle, unaware of Kumane around the corner.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“Yeah,” the second-year says after he sniffs, “what do you want to talk about?”

 

“There’s...someone I have a crush on and he was sitting at the table next to ours.”

 

The taller blinks, “Was it the second-year?”

 

She shakes her head, “It was my classmate...Kumane Yudai,” she grips the hem of her t-shirt, her eyes on the floor beneath her.

 

“He’s the only reason I agreed to help Nekori...even if my feelings are one-sided, I want to protect him with everything I have.”

 

Yuki, “May I ask why?”

 

Tamaki’s bottom lip quivers as the grip on her shirt tightens, her eyes welling with tears behind her glasses.

 

“If I lost him to those skeletons or the statues...I wouldn’t know what to do with myself. He’s the only person I can be me around. I don’t have to be ‘Miss Popular’ or well-mannered around him. I love him.”

 

“Me too!”

 

The two quickly look behind Yuki, Kumane standing there with blush on his cheeks and a determined look on his face.

 

“I don’t know what you two are talking about, but I want to protect you too because I love you. I want to be the shoulder you cry on if you need it; I want to be whatever you need me to be.”

 

Yuki sighs with a small smile as he steps from in the middle, Tamaki and Kumane filling the gap as they embrace each other tightly. The second-year hums softly as he walks towards the staircase, leaving the new couple to themselves.

 

~

 

Yuki, Bijuu, and Egawa sigh happily as they relax in the warm water, a towel folded on Yuki’s head. It’s then Anekawa sits in front of Yuki, “We have a few things we should talk about.”

 

Yuki, “Like?”

 

Anekawa leans forward, “Exactly, how many people know about what goes at night.”

 

“Well,” the shorter second-year looks up, “There’s Nekori, Tamaki, Bijuu Mike, the Aida siblings, me, Egawa, possibly Kumane, and you.”

 

“That nine people,” the taller sighs, “I was hoping the number wasn’t so high.”

 

“Nine isn’t that high up,” Egawa states.

 

“Nine,” Anekawa looks at him, “is high by my standards. I was hoping only five or four people knew.”

 

“Well,” Bijuu puts a towel on his heads, “the scrubs are moving towards the amusement park and I think they’ll make it there in two days. I don’t know why, but they took a detour at the beach.”

 

Anekawa, “How do you know this and what ‘scrubs’ are you talking about?”

 

Bijuu smirk cockily, “I’ve been hacking into the cameras around town to track the movement of the scrubs for Nekori and his little group. And a scrub is everybody.”

 

“Bijuu calls everyone a scrub,” Yuki explains, “anyway, we could really use your help with this, Anekawa.”

 

The taller thinks for a moment then turns away from the shorter as he stands up, walking out the room as he wraps a towel around his waist.

 

“I don’t like him,” Egawa states, Yuki sighing.

 

“I sit in front of him in my cooking class, I’ll try and convince him then.”


End file.
